


He too could grow roses for Shorter Wong

by twoheartsx



Series: College Monster AU [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Feelings Realization, M/M, Multi, Witch! Eiji Okumura, vampire! Shorter Wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji agrees to go with Shorter and learns something new about himself





	He too could grow roses for Shorter Wong

**Author's Note:**

> This short little thing was so much fun to write and something that I just had to. I'm excited to work more on this au

Eiji was watering his flowers. He came out here daily and took care of them. Memories of him helping Ash learn to grow flowers flashed through his mind. He was so happy he could help Ash get away from his punishment. He turned around when he heard the door open and saw Shorter standing there. He was wearing a leather jacket and his usual sunglasses. 

“Hey, Shorter, what brings you out here?” Eiji asked. He set the watering can to the side and walked over to meet Shorter at the entrance. 

“You do. I wanted to see you.” Shorter replied, smiling at Eiji. His fangs visible in the dim light. The sun was going down and it was peeking through the trees. It reflected every handsome aspect of Shorter’s face even more than usual. Eiji looked up realizing he was staring at Shorter’s fangs. He looked into Shorter’s eyes as the vampire was peering over the edge of his sunglasses. 

“You don’t meet many vampires do you?” Shorter asked. Eiji shook his head and licked his lips. 

“No, I grew up around mortals so I’m still adjusting to all the stranger sides of things.” Eiji wasn’t sure how to explain it. He heard Shorter laugh a bit as he pulled his sunglasses off. 

“Ash has fangs too.” Shorter responded. Eiji had never really seen Ash’s. Either they weren’t as noticeable or Shorter just proudly displayed his. Shorter took Eiji’s hand in his own, placing a kiss against the knuckle. “Would you take a walk with me?” 

“Of course.” Eiji blushed and followed Shorter. 

~

Somehow they ended up pressed against a tree, Shorter’s mouth on Eiji’s, their tongues fighting for dominance. Shorter’s hands were on Eiji’s hips and Eiji’s arms were wrapped around Shorter’s neck. Shorter’s mouth moved to Eiji’s neck, leaving open mouth kisses against his warm skin. 

“Is that why you brought me out here so you could drink my blood?” Eiji teased, leaning his head back. He felt Shorter smiled against his skin. 

“You caught me.” Shorter replied. He ran his tongue along Eiji’s throat. “I’ve been waiting for the chance to try some of your blood.” 

“If you’d asked I would have gave it to you.” Eiji responded, closing his eyes. He would have let Shorter drink from him in a heartbeat. He’d dreamt of it. Dreamt of Ash and Shorter sinking their fangs into him at the same time. He’d never admit this to either of them. 

“You seemed to enjoy the way I asked just now.” Shorter whispered. Indeed Eiji had. Now he understood why Ash grew roses for Shorter. Eiji knew without a doubt he could too. 

“Go on then.” Eiji responded. Shorter smirked and sank his fangs into Eiji’s neck. Eiji expected it to hurt but found only a warm feeling spreading through his body. The bite felt amazing and Eiji reached up, grabbing Shorter’s Mohawk. Eiji let out small gasps as Shorter drank his blood. He’d never felt anything like this before. After a few seconds Shorter pulled back, licking his lips. 

“I was right. Your blood is magical. Some of the best I’ve had.” Shorter said. Eiji smiled and placed a hand over the spot Shorter had bit. 

“You drink a lot of witches blood?” Eiji asked. Shorter shook his head and slipped his sunglasses back on. 

“You’re the first witch I’ve ever fed from. Let Ash try you sometime. Maybe me and him can try you together.” Shorter leaned in and pressed a kiss to Eiji’s cheek. Eiji blushed and nodded his head.

“I’ll mention it to Ash.” Eiji replied. He then turned around. “I should get back to the plants. I’ll see you later, Shorter.” 

“See you, my little witch.” Shorter smiled and winked behind his sunglasses before walking off back toward his dorm. Once Eiji was sure Shorter was gone he smiled and wrapped his arms around himself. A rose blooming at his feet. 

It seemed Ash wasn’t the only one growing roses for Shorter.


End file.
